The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
It is well known that smoking cigarette is harmful to smoker's health. The active ingredient in a cigarette is mainly nicotine. During smoking, nicotine, along with tar aerosol droplets produced in the cigarette burning, are breathed into the alveolus and absorbed quickly by the smoker. Once nicotine is absorbed into the blood of the smoker, nicotine then produces its effect on the receptors of the smoker's central nervous system, causing the smoker relax and enjoy an inebriety similar to that produced by an exhilarant.
Nicotine is a potent parasympathomimetic alkaloid with low molecular weight and short half-life in blood. In small doses, nicotine acts as a stimulant. This stimulant effect causes many smokers to form dependency on tobacco smoking However, the major harmful ingredient of tobacco is not the nicotine, but tar. Tar is the common name for the resinous, partially combusted particulate matter produced by the burning of tobacco in the act of smoking. Tar is toxic and damages the smoker's lungs over time through various biochemical and mechanical processes. Tar also damages the mouth by rotting and blackening teeth, damaging gums, and desensitizing taste buds.
It is therefore desirable to have an electronic cigarette (or e-cigarette) that delivers the nicotine without toxic tar. The electronic cigarette is sometimes referred as electronic vaporing device, personal vaporizer (PV), or electronic nicotine delivery system (ENDS). It is a battery-powered device which simulates tobacco smoking It generally uses a heating element that vaporizes a liquid solution. Some solutions contain a mixture of nicotine and flavorings, while others release a flavored vapor without nicotine. Many are designed to simulate smoking implements, such as cigarettes or cigars, in their use and/or appearance, while others are considerably different in appearance.
Conventionally, the liquid solution in the electronic cigarette is stored in a liquid supplying reservoir. The liquid supplying reservoir contains various types of fibers such as cotton, polypropylene fiber, terylene fiber, or nylon filer. The liquid solution is soaked in these fibers and the liquid solution is passed through these fibers to a heating element to be vaporized. The liquid solution is vaporized on the heating element with fibers. However, the poor contact of the fibers with heating element causes uneven vaporization. Additionally the direct contact of the fiber with heating element also causes a burning smell. It is desirable to allow liquid solution to make direct contact with the heating element without any fibers such that the liquid solution is vaporized evenly without the burning smell.
The e-liquid usually contains three basic elements: nicotine, flavor concentrate, and diluents. The flavor concentrate provides the electronic cigarettes various flavors to meet the smokers' desires. With traditional fiber based e-liquid storage, once one flavor concentrate is used, it is very difficult to remove the residue of the flavor concentrate used. For example, if an orange flavored concentrate is used in an electronic cigarette, one has to remove the fibers in the storage to completely removed residue of the orange flavored concentrate, to clean the e-liquid storage, to replace the fiber in the storage and to add a new flavor concentrate to switch to the new flavor concentrate. It is desirable to have a e-liquid storage without fiber inside, and once the e-liquid is used up, the e-liquid is completed evaporated without any residue of the previous flavor concentrate.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.